Michael
by Aeon65
Summary: Next installment of Friends and Family. Follows Past and Present. Speed begins to deal with a loss. SLASH Horatio/Speed


Title: Friends and Family: Michael

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Series: Friends and Family

Spoilers: None

Challenge: 20 Established Relationships

Prompt: #8 Loss

Word Count: 2475

Summary: Speed begins to deal with a loss.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is just the beginning. More about Michael Speedle's life will be revealed in future stories.

ooo

Thursday, August 1, 1929

The summer sun beat down on the iron workers navigating the beams of the new high-rise office building in downtown Manhattan. The temperature was pushing ninety degrees and it was barely noon. Add to that the blast furnace sitting two floors below them, used to fire the rivets, and the actual temperature soared to a sweltering 110 degrees at the site. Any breeze they might have felt was being blocked by the buildings that surrounded them leaving the air hot and stagnant.

Colin worked with his partner tapping hot rivets into the steel girders of what was to be the fourth floor of the building. It was what they did every day, day in and day out. The job was physically demanding but it paid well and they had a strong union. Colin felt lucky to have been hired for this project especially because it was close to where he lived. Good jobs could be hard to come by and with his first child on the way he was grateful for the steady income.

They'd been working for many hours and had fallen into a trance-like rhythm. Colin almost didn't hear the siren that signaled the lunch break. He was just stepping off the ladder when the job's foreman walked up to him and directed his attention to a young boy standing at the edge of the site.

"I think it's time, Colin," he said with a small smile.

Colin jogged over to the boy. "Donal, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

The boy looked up at him. "Me mum sent me t'get ya. She said ta tell ya t'get y'self home."

Colin glance back at his foreman who waved him on then he took off running the six blocks to his apartment. He dashed up the stairs and plowed through the door only to stop dead at the sound of his wife's scream. He made a move for the closed door leading to the bedroom but was blocked by a young woman.

"And where d'ya think yer goin', Colin Speedle," she said in a thick brogue. But before he could answer she continued. "This be woman's work, Colin. Me mum's takin' good care of'er. You'd just be gittin' in the way." Colin's face contorted slightly hearing his wife scream again. "It be perfectly normal, the screamin'. Me mum's birthed lotsa babies, includin' nine of er'own. They all scream like that," she said physically turning him away from the door and giving him a small push.

He wandered to the other side of the room running his fingers through his thick, dark hair. "How long's it take, Kaitlyn?" he asked.

"No tellin'," she said. "Seen some take more'n a day. Seen some pop out in minutes."

Colin shook his head and started pacing the room, not knowing what else to do. But he didn't have to wait long. After another cry from his wife he heard the sound of a baby wailing. It was another agonizing half hour before the bedroom door opened and an older woman walked out with a load of blood-soaked towels in her arms. Colin just stood there staring, thinking something awful had happened.

"Don't just stand there gawkin', Colin. Go meet yer new son," the woman said cocking her head toward the open door.

It took Colin a moment to get over his initial shock and get his legs moving. He slowly entered the room and saw his wife lying in their bed with a little bundle in her arms. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to her. They smiled at each other and she held out the baby for him to see.

"He's so tiny, Maggie," he said softly.

"He's just a babe, Colin. He'll grow fast enough," she answered him. "So what do we name him?"

Colin smiled at her gently. "We should name him after your father," he said.

She smiled back. "Michael," she whispered to the baby. Then she looked up at her husband. "Michael Colin Speedle," she said.

ooo

Thursday, July 24, 2003

The sky was overcast and threatening to rain down on the small group of people gathered at Our Lady of Mercy Cemetery. Timothy Speedle stood silently, dressed in a dark suit, head bowed and, despite the weather, wearing dark glasses. He was surrounded by his friends and family all silently lending their comfort and support as the priest spoke about Michael Colin Speedle. But his words were a blur to Tim, as had been the past few days.

His memories came in flashes. He remembered rolling out of bed and walking downstairs after a nagging feeling wouldn't let him sleep. He remembered being in his father's room, though not how he'd gotten there, when Horatio walked in and found him early the next morning. He remembered the feeling of Horatio's arms around him and being gently ushered out of the room. After that it was just a blur of phone calls, visits from people, and arrangements he barely remembered.

His mind was currently drifting between the priest's words, the comforting feeling of Horatio's hand in his, and memories of the past few months. He was grateful he'd had the chance to get to know Michael again. Though some of the things he'd found out about his father's past had surprised him.

ooo

Tuesday, July 6, 1943

"Are you sure this is ok, Tony?" Michael asked nervously.

Tony walked them over to the car that was waiting by the boardwalk. "Stop worrying so much, Michael. My father wants to meet you. Besides, what else are you going to do all summer if you don't work for him?"

Michael sighed but his mood change quickly as they approached the car, a 1941 Oldsmobile 98 sedan. It was black and shiny with a big, wide grill. Michael stared at it for a good long time. He'd never seen a car like this close up before. He glanced over at Tony and all he could say was, "Wow."

Tony smirked as a young, black man, who didn't look much older than the two boys, dressed in a chauffer's uniform stepped out of the front driver's side of the car. He walked around and opened the back door. Michael glanced at him then over at Tony.

"Oh. This is Terrance. He's my father's driver," he said almost as an afterthought as they climbed into the back of the car.

Michael was afraid to touch anything. He'd known that Tony's father had money but he'd never imagined he'd have a car like this and a driver. He wondered how he managed to get enough gasoline to run the car with all the rationing. They left the city and drove for about half an hour. Michael stared out the window the entire trip, even when Tony would talk to him. He'd never been out of the city before and his mind began to wander over what it would be like to live out in the country.

The car pulled up to a set of wrought iron gates. Terrance got out of the car and opened the gates then he got back in and drove through. He exited the car again and closed the gates then drove up a private road and stopped in front of a huge house. The boys climbed out of the car but Michael just stood there.

"This is where you live?" he asked awestruck.

Tony just shook his head and ran up the front stairs taking them two at a time. He looked back and yelled, "You coming?" Michael followed him up the stairs and into the house. Eyes wide, he looked all around as Tony lead him down a hallway and up another set of stairs. Michael lagged a few steps behind his friend looking at all of the paintings on the walls. He felt like he was walking through a museum rather than a private home.

Tony stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and knocked before he opened it. The two boys walked into a small but luxuriously furnished office. Behind a large polished oak desk sat an older man in a three-piece suit. He stood up when the boys entered and Michael immediately pulled off his cap.

"This is your friend, Anthony?" the man asked.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is Michael." He turned to Michael and said, "Michael, this is my father."

Michael stood his ground and tried not to show how nervous he was. He held out his hand and said, "Hello, sir."

Anthony, Sr. shook the boys hand. He glanced at his son then back at Michael. "My son tells me you're looking for work?"

"Yes, sir," Michael answered.

The older man regarded Michael for a moment then turned his attention to his son. "Anthony, why don't you go help your mother while I talk to young Michael here in private."

Tony exchanged a glance with Michael before he turned and left the room.

ooo

Tim walked through the front door a few steps ahead of Horatio. He tossed his sunglasses onto the side table and loosened his tie. He was about to head up the stairs when Horatio grabbed his arm. Tim turned and was pulled into Horatio's arms. He relaxed into the hug and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. He sighed.

Horatio ran his hand over Tim's back. "You okay?" he asked softly. He felt Tim nod.

"I miss him," Tim said quietly.

Horatio tightened his hold. "I know," he replied.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Horatio held onto Tim for a moment longer before releasing him and going to the door. He opened the door and was met by a deliveryman holding a large basket filled with fruit and flowers.

"Timothy Speedle?" the man asked.

Horatio glanced back at Tim who approached the door. "That's me," Tim said.

"Sign here, sir," the man said pulling a clipboard out from under his arm.

Tim signed and Horatio took the basket and closed the door. He placed the basket on the side table. There was an envelope containing a large card sitting in the basket. Horatio pulled it out and handed it to Tim. As he read his mouth fell open slightly.

_My sincerest condolences on the passing of your father. He was a good man and a good friend. We spoke the day before his death and I am eternally grateful that we had the chance to renew our friendship before he passed, as I am certain Terrance Cleveland was. I shall never forget him. _

The card was signed Tony M. He handed it to Horatio.

ooo

"So, do we have a deal, Mr. Speedle?" Tony Sr. asked.

Michael smiled and held out his hand. "Yes, sir," he said happily.

"Okay then. My driver will pick you up day after tomorrow at the same spot you met him today." Michael nodded. Tony Sr. looked at his watch. "Now I think it's time to get you home. I'll have Terrance drive you back to the boardwalk."

Michael stopped when they reached the front of the house. He turned and said, "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

Tony Sr. smiled at him and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and handed it to the boy. Michael looked at the twenty-dollar bill then back up at his new employer questioningly.

"Get yourself a clean shirt and a new pair of slacks. And get your shoes polished. The rest is for you. Consider it an advance," the old man said.

Michael looked down at the bill again. He'd never seen so much money in one place before. "The clothes, they won't cost but a little bit of this," Michael said.

"Well, you're going to do good work for me. Yes?" Tony Sr. asked. Michael nodded. "Then you'll be worth the investment." Again Michael nodded. The older man waved to his driver. "I'll see you Thursday morning, Mr. Speedle."

Michael watched Terrance exit the car and hold open the back door for him. He hesitated and looked back at the old man. "Can I ride up in the front?" he asked.

Tony Sr. smirked. "Terrance, let him ride in front," he called out.

"Yes, sir," Terrance called back.

Michael got into the front seat of the car and they drove off. He'd have to remember to say thank you to his friend when he saw him next.

After a few minutes Terrance asked, "So what's your name, kid?"

Michael looked over at him. "Michael Speedle," he answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Terrance Cleveland. Friends call me Terry." He took one hand off the wheel and held it out. "Nice to meet you, Michael." They shook hands. "You'll like workin' for Mr. Maldonado. He's a good guy. Good to the people who work for him as long as you do your job and don't ask too many questions."

Michael wondered what he'd meant by that but let it go for the time being. He was busy examining the interior of the car, checking out all of the gadgets and dials on the dashboard.

"Nice car, isn't it?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. Never seen anything like it. Up close anyway," Michael answered.

Terry chuckled and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out on the steering wheel then pulled it out with his teeth. He noticed Michael staring at him and tapped out another, holding it out to the boy. Michael hesitated a moment before taking the cigarette. He'd never smoked one before but had always been curious.

Terry slipped the pack back into his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter. He flipped open the top and lit his cigarette before holding it out to Michael. Michael took a drag and started coughing.

Terry laughed and said, "Smaller hits, boy."

Michael smoked his first cigarette slowly, beginning to enjoy the slight buzz he got from the nicotine. He and Terry chatted all of the way back to the boardwalk where Terry dropped him off promising to meet him again Thursday morning. As Michael walked off toward the train he slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering the twenty-dollar bill. He passed a newsstand and stopped then walked back. He bought himself a magazine and a pack of Camel cigarettes.

ooo

"What do we do, H?" Tim asked looking at the card.

Horatio shrugged. "Nothing we can do. Like it or not, he was a friend of your father's." He tossed the card onto the table and pulled Tim into his arms again for a moment. He pulled back and brushed his hand over Tim's cheek. He gave him a sad smile. "Come on. We should get changed. The other's will be here soon."

Fin


End file.
